Akachan no shimai
by changeofheart505
Summary: AU. Genderswap. Fem! Raph and Fem! Mikey. The Hamato family move to the US in hopes of a better life. A few months after settling in, Hamato Yoshi buys four infant turtles with his wife and daughter. But when they try to go home, something happens that changes Yoshi and the turtles, two of which, end up lost. Fifteen years later, his children come face to face with the lost turtles
1. Prologue

Akachan no shimai

Prologue

Hamato Yoshi smiled as his wife walked over to him. Their soon to be two year old daughter, Miwa in her arms. Tang Shen leaned over and planted a kiss.

"Look at them," Yoshi said, pointing to the baby turtles in front of them.

Tang Shen smiled as Miwa giggled and reached for one. Tang Shen picked one up gently and held it in front of her. Miwa stroked it with one tiny finger.

"Are you interested in the turtles? They just hatched last week," a woman said. She had shoulder length blond hair and emerald green eyes.

Yoshi looked at his wife and nodded, "I have one question. What are they? Just boys? Only girls? A combination?"

The woman smiled, "I had my brother look at them, he said the two eldest were boys, and the two youngest are girls."

Yoshi nodded and picked up the bowl containing the baby turtles.

A few minutes later, the Hamato family a was outside, Yoshi held the bowl of turtles, and Tang Shen held Miwa as she smiled and waved at the turtles.

As they passed an alley, Yoshi noticed to men in business suits. Yoshi couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but the word "Kraang" popped up a bunch of times.

He looked back at Tang Shen and Miwa, both hiding behind a dumpster.

He was about back away and lead them the other way, when a rat scurried across his foot, making him gasp in shock.

The two men looked at him.

Yoshi went into a defensive stance.

The two men charged at him, and he fought them off. All while holding a bowl of baby turtles.

Impressive.

One of the men held a container of glowing green liquid. The type that looks that it came from a lava lamp, but was mixed with glue.*

As they fought, the container flew into the air and crashed down on Yoshi, who dropped the bowl of turtles.

The two men fled, and Tang Shen and Miwa came out of their hiding spot.

Tang Shen looked on as Yoshi held his head in pain.

He screamed, and Tang Shen gasped as she saw him transform. His clothes ripped apart. Fur covered his body. A tail appeared behind him.

Miwa let out a cry.

Yoshi stared at his hands in horror before hearing a wail.

He looked to his left and gasped.

The turtles..two were missing, but...the other two...they were...about the size of infants.

"Yoshi?" Tang Shen walked over slowly, taking in his new appearance.

She avoided the liquid and stared at him.

"Tang Shen," Yoshi picked up the two turtles, "I am sorry..."

"For what?"

"I can not be seen anymore...not like this," he sighed, "please forgive me..."

Tang Shen took his hand, seeing how it was free of the liquid. "What do we do?"

Yoshi shrugged and shifted the turtles.

Miwa looked at the one with grayish blue eyes.

It smiled and waved at her.

Miwa smiled and waved back.

Tang Shen smiled at them as well.

"I...we need to go into hiding." Yoshi finally said.

Tang Shen nodded and looked around. She spotted a manhole.

"The sewers. "

Yoshi nodded and handed her the reddish brown eyed turtle.

He then pulled off the cover of the manhole and walked into it, careful of the baby turtle.

Tang Shen quickly followed, as soon as she reached the near bottom, Yoshi took the other turtle from her.

"What will we name them?" Yoshi asked as they walked around, eventually coming to a train station that had been abandoned years ago."

Tang Shen shrugged, "Are they the boys, the girls, or one and one?"

Yoshi looked at the turtles.

Remembering what the woman had told him, he checked their tails, shells, plastrons and nails.*

Of course, his wife also knew how to tell, but her hands were full. And he didn't like the idea of Miwa touching him while he was a naked rat. It felt wrong..

"Both are male," he said.

Tang Shen looked at them, "Then I know the perfect names."

Yoshi lifted a brow, "Oh?"

Tang Shen nodded and patted the blue eyed boy, "Leonardo."

She patted the brown eyed boy, "Donatello."

Yoshi smiled, "Miwa, Leonardo and Donatello. Our children."

Tang Shen nodded and looked at the three children.

But both she and Yoshi felt bad for the loss of the other turtles.

"Yoshi," Tang Shen said. Yoshi looked at her, "I'm going to get our things, and I'll look for the other turtles. It's possible they may have been hiding."

Yoshi nodded and turned to her, "Be careful my love."

Tang Shen nodded and left.

Yoshi turned to the children and smiled.

His children.

THEIR children.

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki frowned.<p>

He had no idea Yoshi and Tang Shen would be in the US.

And he was more shocked to see Tang Shen loved Yoshi, even as a RAT.

He looked around and heard a thud.

He walked over to a few discarded boxes. He lifted one up and glowing, emerald, eyes looked back at him. Baby blue eyes then looked at him.

He moved more boxes and looked at the two infant sized turtles.

Both had tufts of hair. The emerald eyed one had red hair, and the blue eyed one had blond hair.

It was then, he remembered that Yoshi, Tang Shen and their daughter had bought four turtles, or so he assumed, he saw Yoshi holding a bowl of turtles.

He also knew Tang Shen loved turtles. She showed him once how to tell their genders.

He reached for the emerald eyed turtle and it bit him.

He hissed and grabbed it. Checking it over, he noticed two things. One, it was a girl. And two, she had a crack on her plastron.

He reached for the blond and realized two more things. It had freckles, and he had found two, infant, female, turtles.

He smiled slowly and picked them both up.

He also recalled Tang Shen had a love for renaissance artists. "We are going home."

He looked at the two females, struggling to find a name for both.

He shrugged, deciding to just pick two and make them more feminine. He turned to the emerald eyed turtle, "Raphaela."

"And Michelangela." He gestured with his head to the blue eyed turtle.

He set them down, and keeping his eye on them, he called for a ride home.

He waited for ten minutes before his ride came, a young teen named Hun was driving.

He looked at the turtles.

He had plans for them.

BIG plans.

* * *

><p>Tang Shen returned to the sewer with several things.<p>

She sighed as she told Yoshi she couldn't find the other turtles.

She and Yoshi could only hope, they were in a good home.

*Apparently, that's how you tell their genders. Of course, you should always have professional help as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Akachan no shimai

Chapter 1: Weapons Chosen

Saki smiled down at his now four year old daughters. While they were still four, both were capable of doing things most children at age eight to ten could. So as soon as they could walk, Raphaela and Michelangela had began to train.

And Saki knew that today, he would see the weapon they would choose for themselves, to go along with the ones he chose for them.

A loud knock came from the door. It was more like pounding. Saki smirked at his eldest daughter's, Raphaela's, signature knock.

"Enter."

The two turtles entered.

Raphaela's hair had grown past her shoulders. She wore red along with the signature black of the Foot Clan.

Michelangela, like her sister, had her hair past her shoulders and wore black. But rather than wearing red, she wore orange.

"Kneel."

The girls complied and knelt in front of their father and master.

"As you both know, I am presenting you with a weapon, that will go along with the weapons you choose. Pick wisely, for that weapon will be yours. There is no turning back once you've chosen. Raphaela, you shall choose first."

Raphaela nodded and stood. She looked at the weapons.

Her eyes immediately fell on the blades.

She scanned the wall until she spotted a pair of sais. She walked over to it and quickly picked them up, weighing them in her hands.

She looked back at her father and sister.

Saki nodded reached to the weapons next to him. He picked up two small scythes.

He handed them to Raphaela who took them and bowed to him.

Saki nodded to Michelangela, and she stood.

Unlike her sisrer, she went to the wooden weapons.

She looked around before looking at some nunchuks. She smiled and picked them up.

Saki nodded and reached over to the weapons. He picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows. He then handed them over to her.

"As of today," he said as he stood. The two girls stood as well. Raphaela had placed her scythes into her belt and held her sais in her hands. While Michelangela strung the bow across her back and placed the quiver on her shoulder. She placed on of her nunchuks on her belt and held the other in her hand.

Saki looked at them, "The two of you have chosen your weapons. And have chosen wisely. In time, you will master not only your given weapons, but others. Including each others."

The two sisters looked at each other.

"Hai, Master Saki." The sisters bowed and Saki bowed as well.

"Training begins tomorrow. Rest. My daughters." The sisters nodded and ran off.

Saki smiled as they ran off.

Yoshi wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

><p>Yoshi smiled as he presented his children with their weapons.<p>

Donatello, being the youngest, had gotten a bo staff and a pair of butterfly knives.

Leonardo, being the middle child, got a pair of katanas and a sash of throwing knives.

And Miwa, being the eldest, got a single katana and the family heirloom, a tesson.

"Now," Yoshi smiled at their eager faces, "you shall practice with WOODEN weapons first."

The three kids groaned.

Tang Shen let out a light laugh.

"We do not want an injury, "she said kindly.

The children nodded and hugged their father.

Yoshi hugged them back.

One day, he knew he would have to let them venture to the surface. And he knew Leonardo and Donatello would need to know how to protect themselves. And Miwa would need to know how to protect them as well.

But most of all, they had to protect each other.


	3. Chapter 2

Akachan no shimai

**MissKitty- Estava bien, lo escribistes derecho, y además, leo poco español .**

Chapter 2: To the surface

Miwa, Leonardo and Donatello circled each other, weapons drawn.

Their eyes narrowed and they each looked at each other with, almost, weary glances.

"HAJIME!"* Yoshi said.

Leonardo and Miwa quickly attacked Donatello.

"NO FAIR!" He whined, "YOU TWO ALWAYS GANG UP ON ME!"

Miwa chuckled and twisted her katana. The blade came down and-

SNAP!

- broke Donatello's bo in half.

"HEY!"

Donatello huffed and walked over to their mother.

Tang Shen kissed his head and they watched as Leonardo and Miwa circled each other.

Miwa struck first, again.

Expecting her to do so, Leonardo dodged the blow and swung his own blade.

The metals clashed together.

Eventually, Miwa was able to disarm her brother.

But Leonardo had his other katana.

He drew it and the fight continued.

"Give up otoutou*." Miwa said.

"Never oneesan." Leonardo hissed.

The blades clashed yet again, and they circled each other.

Miwa thrusted her blade forwards, and seeing Leonardo dodge the blow, drew out her tesson and struck him against the cheek, making him fall. She placed a foot on his shell.

"YAME!" Yoshi said. "Well done Miwa. Leonardo, you did a good job. And Donatello."

"I know, I know," Donatello sighed, "I sucked."

Yoshi and Tang Shen chuckled lightly.

"No my son," Yoshi said gently, "I was going to suggest making an ally like your brother did before the match."

Donatello looked at a sheepish Leonardo, "LEO!"

Miwa coughed, "Father...Mother...as you know, today is a special day."

Tang Shen nodded. "Mutation Day."

"Well," Leo said, "we are now 15, and Miwa is 17...and well..."

"We wanted to know," Donnie added, "if we...could we..."

"We want to go to the surface. Together." Miwa said, cutting straight to the point.

Yoshi stroked his beard.

He shot Tang Shen a wink.

"No."

"WHAT?!"

Tang Shen hid a smile.

She knew what was coming.

Even Yoshi had to tease his children.

It was an unwritten rule in the Guyble.*

Yoshi looked at his outstanded children.

They left, each grumbling, and Tang Shen shook her head.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"You're going into a strange new world, remember to exercise caution," Yoshi said. His eyes telling them to take caution,

"Hai Sensei." The teens replied.

They turned to leave, but Yoshi spoke up. And he kept doing so for quite some time.

"Stick to the Shadows."

"Hai Sensei."

"Do not talk to strangers"

"Hai Sensei."

"Everyone is a stranger!" Yoshi warned.

"Sensei..." The trio groaned as they neared the exit.

Yoshi smiled softly. "Good luck my children."

Tang Shen rolled her eyes as the three teens ran out.

She held up a hand and, with her eyes closed, counted down.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaand...

"Stay away from public bathrooms, they're filthy!" Yoshi yelled.

"DAD!" Miwa groaned from outside.

Yoshi let out a laugh.

Well...his job was done for the night.

* * *

><p>Saki smiled as his daughters sparred with two of his Foot ninjas.<p>

Raphaela had improved greatly and Michelangela was close to her level.

The two sister made an amazing team.

They would use their weapons to attack and defend.

"And end!"

The girls ended the match and bowed to the ninjas.

The ninjas bowed in return.

"Father," Raphaela spoke up.

Saki looked at her.

The fifteen year old turtle had grown into a beautiful young woman, her deep red hair was long and hung over her shoulder, a black ribbon holding it at the bottom, while she had a spot shaved off near her right eye.

She had gained some curves and her breasts weren't large, but not small. She was somewhere in the middle.

Michelangela had her blond hair in pigtails, held up by black and orange ribbons in bows. She had more curves than her sister and smaller breasts.

"Yes, Raphaela?"

Raphaela looked into his eyes, "We want to leave and explore the city."

Michelangela nodded eagerly.

Saki walked over to a window overseeing the city of New York.

He turned to his daughters.

The silence was unbearable.

"You have until midnight to return." He told them.

The girls cheered, hign threeing, before hugging and thanking their father, and taking their leave.

Saki smirked.

His daughters knew what they were doing.

They were his deadliest ninjas after all.

***Spelling? For both...**

***Suit life on deck reference.**


	4. Chapter 3

Akachan no shimai

**ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld- If I can make Gothel a great mother, I can make ANY villain a good parent. **

**Plus, I like to think that by knowing Tang Shen is still alive, Saki wouldn't be so much of a dick. He still is, but he doesn't want her to see him as one, so he acts like a good parent. **

**But yeah, he's gonna be a dick in this. **

Chapter 3: Hello New York! Part 1- The Pizza Boy (Poor Pizza Boy...)

Leonardo smiled as he ran out the manhole he had uncovered.

"Just think guys!" He beamed and ran to a building, "There could be an adventure around this corner!"

He ran to another one.

"Or this one!"

Miwa chuckled and rolled her eyes.

She motioned for the boys to follow her.

* * *

><p>Raphaela and Michelangela both laughed as they jumped roof to roof.<p>

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Michelangela yelled.

They landed in the streets.

The two sisters strolled around, enjoying the rare silence of New York.

* * *

><p>"DUCK!" Miwa cried.<p>

The trio ducked as a boy on a bike rode by.

His bike held several boxes, and one fell, when he hit a bump in the road.

Donatello looked around before running out, grabbing the box, and returning to his siblings.

They quickly jumped to the roofs and opened the box.

"It's a pizza," Miwa said noticing the confused looks on her brothers faces.

"Pizza?" Leonardo parroted.

Donatello picked up a slice, "Is it food?"

Miwa chuckled and nodded. She grabbed a slice and ate it.

Sure, she was more of a seafood person, but...pizza was okay.

Leonardo and Donatello looked at her before they both ate a slice of the cheesy goodness.

* * *

><p>"Raph?" Michelangela stopped walking.<p>

Raphaela looked at her, "What is it Mikey?"

"Who's that?"

Michelangela innocently pointed to a boy on a bike.

The boy skidded to a stop.

The trio stared at each other.

Sharing a look with her sister, Raphaela smirked.

She lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers as she sneered and said, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The boy screamed and turned around quickly, a box fell from his bike, and Michelangela picked it up.

"SWEET! FREE PIZZA!"

The two sisters laughed as they jumped up to the roofs.

* * *

><p>Leonardo and Donatello had ended up eating the whole pizza.<p>

They sat with Miwa,looking over the city.

"This is amazing," Leonardo sighed. "Imagine, one day, we'll be able to sit out here during the day."

Donatello and Miwa nodded.

Donatello looked around before gaping.

* * *

><p>Michelangela and Raphaela both smiled in content at their free meal.<p>

Saki had introduced them to the Italian dish as children.

And Michelangela was hooked from the first bite.

"Raphie?"

Raphaela groaned at the nickname, "What is it Mikey?"

"Do you think there are others out there like us?"

The redheaded turtle sighed as she wrapped an arm around her sister, "I can only Michelangela, I can only hope."


	5. Chapter 4

Akachan no shimai

Chapter 4: Hello New York! Part 2- New friends and crushes

"Guys, look!" Donatello pointed down at a redheaded girl in a yellow t-shirt with the number 5, jean shorts over black tights, with white socks and black boots, "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..."

Donatello had hearts in his eyes as he watched the girl walk by, in slow motion.

"HEY!" Miwa hissed.

"Isn't Miwa, the only other girl you've seen?" Leonardo asked as Miwa asked, "Do you think I'm ugly?!"

Donatello stared at them before turning away, "My point still stands."

Miwa growled and Leonardo gaped at their baby brother.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Michelangela said as she and Raphaela continued their game of "I'm thinking of..."<p>

It's basically like I-spy, but ya don't need to SEE anything in order to win. And it's just as annoying.

You just guess.

"I'm thinking of...something...boxy. Boxy...boooooooooxxxyy...BOOOOOXY..."

Raphaela sighed and rolled her eyes, "Is it a building?"

Michelangela nodded, "WOW, YOU'RE GOOD AT THIS!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm not giving you the answers to our homework Casey Arnold Jones.<em>

Casey groaned as he slapped his phone shut and walked around.

He kicked a rock and walked around, when he heard laughing.

"Is it...me?"

"Nope."

"Damn...is it...I know, it's me!"

"Mikey!"

"It's me. I knew it!"

Casey chuckled as he saw two shadows. Both were female, but...they didn't look like any girl he's seen before.

One turned around and he was able to catch sight of emerald eyes.

Emerald eyes pulled her sister away and they vanished.

Casey pulled out his phone. He dialed a number.

"April?"

_"What do you want Casey?"_

"You won't believe what happened..."

_"Try me."_

* * *

><p>April gaped at her phone.<p>

First, she and her dad get kidnapped by weird men who are really alien robots.

Then, she's saved by a two turtles and a girl from her school, Miwa.

Then, she has to leave her aunt's because she's in danger.

Then, she had to move in with Miwa and the turtles, Leonardo and Donatello, not to mention their mother, Tang Shen, and their rat father, Yoshi.

And now, Casey's in love?

This just wasn't her day...

* * *

><p>"Do you think he saw us?" Michelangela asked nervously. She fiddled with one of her pigtails.<p>

Raphaela shook her head, "No...he better not have. And if he did, he better not blab about it if he wants to live to see his own kids."

Michelangela nodded.

She got up and smiled at her older sister, "Let's go home...Snow White!"

Raphaela barely had time to process what she said, hear her laugh and run off.

"HEY!"

Raphaela shot off after her hysterical sister.

'Ugh...why did Hun's mother have so many Disney movies?'

The redhead rolled her eyes as she remembered when she and her sister were about four or five, Hun, who had been around 16 at the time, had dumped a bag of DVDs into their room, having gotten them in the mail from his mother, who somehow knew where he lived, and it turned out, it was a bunch of movies, mainly Disney, she would take to work.

The woman was retired and had moved to San Francisco.

And left him her house and a bunch of movies he didn't like.

But Michelangela did.

Maybe a bit too much...


	6. Chapter 5

Akachan no shimai

**ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld- I like to see Raph as Merida, Mikey as Rapunzel, Donnie as Belle and Leo as Mulan. But watch "Follow the Leader." You'll get the joke then. **

Chapter 5: Hidden Talents Part 1- Raphaela

Saki smiled as his daughters returned.

"Did you enjoy your night out?" He asked.

"Hai father." The two girls replied.

Michelangela yawned, "Good night daddy..."

"Sleep well, father." Raphaela said, as she took hold of her sister, who looked ready to drop.

"Goodnight my daughters."

They both bowed, as best they could, to him before turning in.

He sighed as he did so as well...

* * *

><p>Saki snapped his eyes opened at the sounds of footsteps pattering past his door.<p>

But he knew he didn't have to get up.

He knew of his eldest's fascination with birds.

Despite having her own pet turtle.

And no, it's not weird.

He had discovered his daughter's...odd gift, when she was eight.

_FLASHBACK! _

_Saki nodded to his daughters as they watched him close his eyes. _

_The two kame ran off as he began to count._

_This was their favorite game to play with their father._

_Ninja hide-n-seek._

_Rules are fairly simple._

_One person counts, and the other person, or group of people, have to hide._

_Thing is, ya can't stay in one spot. _

_And the girls knew this all too well. _

_They did lose about...ten to twenty games to their father. _

_Saki smirked as he heard them run. _

_He knew where Michelangela always ended up._

_He got up and followed his instincts to..._

_"Michelangela."_

_The small turtle jumped and pouted from her place on top of the fridge._

_...the kitchen._

_"No fair..."_

_Saki chuckled as she whined. _

_The young kame jumped down and walked over to her father, "Can I help you find Raphie?"_

_Saki smiled as he knelt to her level, "How about, you pick a movie for us to watch?"_

_Michelangela cheered and ran off, "HUN! HUN!"_

_Saki chuckled, while the boy's name wasn't really Hun, he chosen it because it was the name of his uncle, who was in his twenties.*_

_Saki headed to the dojo, sure that Raphaela would be in there, practicing using her weapons._

_"Raphaela," he said as he entered, "come on out."_

_He pulled the sliding door completely open and..._

_...nothing._

_No sign of the redheaded turtle._

_Saki blinked in confusion as he headed for her room._

_But upon opening the red door, he saw an empty room._

_With a lot of red inside. _

_He closed the door and continued his search._

_His room._

_Nothing._

_The pool._

_Zip._

_Michelangela's room._

_Nope._

_The indoor garden._

_Nada._

_He searched every room, including the basement and attic, he even looked outside, before realizing the one place he forgot to search._

_The roof._

_Saki sprinted up the stairs rapidly._

_His breath never faltered as he did. _

_He threw the door open, and sure enough, Raphaela was right there in front of him._

_Her shell was faced to him and she was on her knees._

_From what he could see, he knew she was holding something._

_Maybe Spike?_

_No, he was inside eating..._

_...then, what was she holding. _

_"Raphaela." _

_The kame jumped slightly and turned around, "Hi daddy."_

_She hid her hands behind her as she faced her father with a large grin._

_Saki crossed his arms and gave her a look._

_Raphaela looked down as she whipped out a hand. _

_Saki's eyes widened at what was ON it._

_A bird._

_And not a small song bird._

_A pigeon. _

_The pigeon cooed and Raphaela smiled. _

_She rubbed its head and back before setting it lose. _

_"I see you made a new friend-"_

_"DADDY! DADDY!" _

_Saki and Raphaela looked over and saw Hun carrying Michelangela over. _

_"She wanted to see you, Master." Hun said. _

_He bowed to Saki, left the younger kame on the floor, and headed back downstairs._

_"I picked a movie!" Michelangela held up a DVD of **Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. **_

_Saki nodded, "If that's what you want to see, very well then, come now children, let's go ba-"_

_He was cut off by a familiar coo._

_Raphaela's pigeon returned. _

_She held a finger out and it landed on it._

_Michelangela stared at her sister and at the bird before turning her gaze to the DVD, "RAPHIE'S LIKE SNOW WHITE!" _

_Raphaela's eyes turned white and she ran after sister, the bird forgotten as it flew away._

_Saki looked up at the telephone wires near his building before nodding to himself._

_Pigeons._

_Maybe his eldest could find a use for them..._

_END FLASHBACK!_

Saki walked up to the roof and saw Raphaela training her birds.

She did find a use for them.

Several actually.

"Morning father," Raphaela smiled at him as she turned to face him.

"Morning Raphaela," Saki smiled in return as he watched her return to her pigeons.

Saki sat down and watched on as she continued training her birds.

Pigeons.

Who would of thought.

**Review**

***Hun, in this story, is related to Hun03. He looks up to him so much, he calls himself after him. His real name will be revealed later on, when I do a character bio chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

Akachan no shimai

Chapter 6: More Turtles?

Leonardo, Donatello, Miwa and April walked around the next night.

"So," April looked around, "do you think they'll be back?"

Miwa nodded and they all looked around.

They stopped at a roof, admiring the city.

Leo looked at Donnie and sighed. The geeky turtle, as he and Miwa dubbed Donnie when they were kids, stared dreamily at April.

Donnie ignored his brother's and sister's look of agitation.

"Oh great," a man said, "more freaks."

Miwa growled, "Don't call my brothers freaks!"

The man sneered as five more joined him. "Hey Jimbo."

He patted the clean, shaved, man next to him.

"What?" Jimbo asked.

"Think we should have fun with these girls after we have fun with those freaks?"

Jimbo nodded, "Sounds like a plan Rob."

Leo frowned, "Wait."

Everyone turned to him.

"There are more...'freaks.' What did they look like?"

Donnie blinked. 'More?'

Rob sneered at him, "Like the two of ya, but with tits not dicks."

Jimbo and another man smirked, "But for freaks, ya gotta admit, pretty cute."

"The one in orange maybe, but what about the one in red with the flames?"*

The man had a lustful look in their eyes.

Leo and Donnie had their eyes wide.

Then, all they saw was white.

Not red, white.*

They and Miwa took out there weapons. April hid and made sure to be close to Miwa.

The three siblings jumped up, and the fight began.

April watched with wide eyes as Miwa took down two men quickly. The only human Hamato child kneeled next to her afterwards.

"Aren't you gonna help them?" April asked.

Miwa shook her head, "They can manage."

Leo and Donnie were managing.

Leo pressed Jimbo against the door leading to the roof.

Donnie had knocked Rob out and placed him with the others.

He walked over and used his staff to keep Jimbo in place, "Who were they?"

Jimbo scowled, "Who? The freak babes? I don't know their names."

"Fine. Where were they? Did you hurt them?"

"Near the Saki dojo."

Miwa growled at the name.

"And no. They got away."

"What did they look like?" Leo asked.

Jimbo rolled his eyes and Donnie pressed his staff tighter against his throat.

Jimbo croaked.

"Alright! Alright!"

Donnie loosed his grip a bit.

The man took a few deep breaths, "The oldest wore fishnet, fingerless gloves with metal claws. She had her legs bandged up to her thighs. Her mask was pale red, with torm edges over her cheeks. Her hair was a darker red and fell to her hips in a braid. She wore a type of hood with white ribbons around her neck. Her eyes were green. Acid green. And her metal claws could catch fire."

Leo nodded.

Jimbo continued, "The younger wore a pale orange mask. She had two scythes. Her blond hair was in two low pigtails with braids. She had freckles and baby blue eyes. She was shorter than Red. But Baby Blue was the reason they got away. Stupid smoke..."

Leo nodded and shot his brother a look.

Donnie nodded and quickly knocked Jimbo out.

"Let's go to the Saki dojo. I wanna meet Red and Baby Blue."

Miwa scowled, "Why? If they're near the Saki building-"

"They might be captured, and I'm sorry Miwa, but I'm tired of being alone!" Leo snapped.

Donnie nodded slowly, "It would be nice...to meet other turtles..."

April nodded and Miwa sighed, "Fine."

They jumped off the roof and towards the Saki dojo.

They stopped a few miles away from it.

Miwa frowned, "Something's up..."

The foursome looked around.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

At least for New York.

They stood back to back, when a chain lashed out of the dark and wrapped around their legs.

They screamed as they were yanked up. Their weapons fells and they hung upside down.

Two smoke bombs went off, and they were shocked, when two turtles appeared, just as Jimbo described them.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Red asked, holding out her clawed hand as it lit up with flames.

Leo gulped.

This...this wasn't what he had in mind...

'Aww...SHELL...' He thought as Baby Blue held up her scythes.

The two female turtles circled the captured turtles and humans.

The foursome shared a look as Baby Blue narrowed her eyes, "She asked a question!"

Yep.

Definitely not what Leo expected.

**Review!**

***Ya kow, sometimes, if not all the time, during a fight or when they're angry, their eyes turn white. So, instead of seeing red, I made them see white.**

***Vision Quest reference. In this, Raph and Mikey have quite a few looks. Their Foot gear, Vision Quest gear, normal gear, kimonos, etc. **


	8. Chapter 7

Akachan no shimai

**So, I made a character addition to the story. I thought Raphie needed a friend besides her sister, Spike and her pigeons. Also, in a few chapters, the turtles will meet again. Why? I find it funny how they meet. ;)**

Chapter 7: Mona Lisa Part 1

Leo gulped as the two female mutants circled around him and his family.

"So..." he coughed, "uh...hi..."

The others facepalmed as well as they could, while Red and Baby Blue paused and gaped at him.

Red nodded to Baby Blue, who was staring at Donnie, and they moved away.

Once they were gone, the others turned to Leo.

"REALLY?! HI?!" They hissed.

* * *

><p>Raphaela pulled Michelangela in close, "What do you think?"<p>

"I think he's cute." Michelangela smiled. "The one in purple."

Raphaela blinked and looked back at the tied humans and turtles. Her sister did the same. She waved to the turtle with the purple mask. He waved back awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"I think someone likes you," Miwa smirked as Donnie waved back to Baby Blue. She smiled and giggled silently. She turned to Red with pleading eyes.<p>

Red sighed and nodded.

Baby Blue cheered and ran over.

"Hi!" She smiled as she tilted her head over so it looked as if the others were right side up.

The others blinked as Red walked over and pulled her aside. They shared a look before Baby Blue threw down a smoke bomb.

The others coughed and saw two things.

1) they were untied and 2) the other turtles were gone.

Wait, what was number one again?

They looked up.

No chains.

Oh

...FUCK!

"AAAAAAAAHH!" They screamed as they realized that nothing was holding them up, and they promptly fell about five feet down.

"Ow..." They groaned.

Leo sat up and sighed.

Great.

Just great.

Old turtle luck running true.*

* * *

><p>"We should have left them hanging," Raphaela said as she and her sister entered her room through an open window.<p>

Michelangela shrugged, "I think it's nice."

Raphaela stared at her.

"I guess..."

Michelangela narrowed her eyes and smiled, "Remember Mona?"

Raphaela smiled, "Remember? We see each other almost every night."

"I mean, the day ya first met."

Raphaela smiled slightly as she turned to face a picture of her and a female, mutant, lizard.

Her first real friends outside of her family.

_FLASHBACK! _

_Ten year old Raphaela sighed as she walked around the park at night. _

_She wore a hoodie and sweat pants, designed especially for her and her sister. _

_A maid was with her. _

_Her name was Selene Akane Shadows. _

_Her mother was from Guatemala and her father from Tokyo. _

_"Miss Raphaela, please, we need to go home!" The young woman insisted. _

_Raphaela shook her head and ran to the playground, "Not yet. Please not yet." _

_Selene sighed and nodded. _

_Raphaela smiled at the woman she considered a mother. She ran towards a swing set. _

_She reached out, when a hand brushed past hers. _

_"Sorry!" _

_Raphaela shook her head, "No, I'm sorry." _

_She looked up and saw a girl her age. _

_The girl began to back away, "I have to go. My...mother is waiting for me." _

_Raphaela narrowed her eyes, when she caught sight of a tail. "LOOK OUT!" _

_The other girl jumped, "WHAT?! WHAT?!" _

_Raphaela pointed a dart at the tail, "Don't worry, I'll get it!" _

_The other girl gasped, "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" _

_"Why not?" Raphaela asked as her hand was stopped. _

_The other girl muttered something. Raphaela gave her a look and lifted a hand to her non existent ear. _

_The girl muttered more. _

_Raphaela mimicked raising the volume on an old stereo. _

_"I'M A LIZARD FREAK, OKAY!" The girl snapped. _

_Raphaela gapped at her, "No way..." _

_The girl turned to run off, when Raphaela grabbed her hand and pulled her to a street lamp. _

_The other girl squirmed as she was placed under the dim, yet bright, light._

_Her hair fell to her shoulders in curly waves. Her black eyes stared at Raphaela. _

_"You're like me." _

_She gaped at Raphaela. Who stepped under the light and lowered her raised hood. _

_"You're a mutant."_

_The girl nodded slowly, "I'm Monica. Monica Elizabeth Juarez."* _

_"Raphaela Saki." _

_The two girls stood in silence. _

_"What are you?" Monica asked. _

_Raphaela shrugged, "A turtle. What are you?"_

_"I said I was a lizard. Weren't you listening?"_

_"Oh yeah." _

_Selene ran over with another woman. _

_"RAPHAELA!"_

_"MONICA ELIZABETH!" _

_Both woman gaped at the girls accompanying their daughter/charge. _

_Both were mutants. _

_"Selene, this is Monica!" _

_"Mother, this is Raphaela." _

_Selene turned to the other woman, "My name is Selene. I see my mistress decided to expose herself. Luckily, to someone who'll understand..." _

_The other woman nodded, "I'm Denise Juarez. My daughter was human, but..."_

_"Come with us," Selene said as she took Raphaela's hand, "Master Saki won't mind giving you shelter, and you can share your story with us."_

_Denise hesitated, when she saw the hopeful look in Raphaela's eyes as she stared at her daughter. _

_With a sigh, she nodded, tool hold of Monica's hand, and, followed Selene and Raphaela to the Saki Dojo._

**Review! **

***Raph said this in the 2k03 series, episode 1, season 1.**

*** She's gonna get her nickname, Mona Lisa, next chapter. You'll see how. **


	9. Chapter 8

Akachan no shimai

Chapter 8: Mona Lisa Part 2

_Selene sighed as the group entered the Saki Dojo. _

_Saki looked at them. _

_He stayed silent, but his eyes told Raphaela to return to her room. _

_The kame nodded and took hold of Monica's hand, leading her to her room. _

_"RAPHIE!" Michelangela cheered as she bounded out of her own room. _

_Baby blue eyes widened at the sight of Monica, "Who's she?" _

_Monica smiled slightly at the younger turtle, "My name is Monica Elizabeth Juarez."_

_"Michelangela!" _

_Raphaela smiled and they stood in silence, until a gong was heard._

_"Dinner!" Michelangela ran off._

_Monica and Raphaela shared a look and sighed._

* * *

><p><em>Saki cleared his throat as they were being served, "Mrs. Juarez, am I right?"<em>

_Denise nodded, "Yes. Yes it is."_

_"You realize, that by having been exposed to you AND your daughter, my children have put themselves in danger." _

_Denise frowned. _

_Saki continued as he held up his cup to be filled with tea, "Unlike Monica..."_

_Michelangela, who was sitting next to him, could be slightly heard mumbling, "Moni-Mo-Monic-Monica...El-Eli-Elisa-Elizabeth...Mon..."_

_He turned his gaze back to Denise, "My daughters weren't born human. They were always turtles. It was through the mutagen that mutated your daughter that they became like this."_

_Denise's frown deepened, "I don't see how by your daughters and mine meeting-"_

_"I was lucky the two who saw them weren't both human. You realize, what certain people would do to Moni-"_

_"MONA LISA!" Michelangela yelled, slamming her hands down as she stood and then using one to point at Monica, "I'M CALLING YOU MONA LISA!" _

_Raphaela shot her sister a look, "How'd you get Mona Lisa from Monica Elizabeth?"_

_The others, including the now named Mona Lisa, shot the younger kame a look. _

_Michelangela smiled, "Easy! Take away the "ick" in Mah-n"ick"-uh, and make the "ah" in M"ah" sound like "oh," so you get Mo. Swithc the "uh" with "ah." Put them together, MONA!" *_

_The others nodded._

_"And Lisa is a nickname for Elizabeth. Take away the "Eh" and the "Beth." Make the "z" in Liza an "s." Lisa! Put both together..."*_

_"And you get Mona Lisa." Raphaela nodded, "Nice one Mikey."_

_Mona Lisa smiled. _

_Saki smirked slightly and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him, "Certain people would hurt them." _

_Denise looked down, "But how do I protect her?"_

_"By letting me teach her." _

_Her head shot up. _

_She smiled slightly, "We'd appreciate that Mr. Saki." _

_Saki nodded, "Now, let us eat! Or at least catch up with Michelangela."_

_Once again, everyone looked at the younger kame, and they saw she was already deep in her meal. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Raphaela smiled as the window in her room opened.

Mona Lisa smiled as she slid in.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

Both sisters shared a look before telling the lizard about their evening.

* * *

><p>Yoshi frowned as he watched his children and April walk in.<p>

They were bruised badly, Donatello was limping, and...were those burns?!

"What happened?" Tang Shen asked as she rushed over to her youngest son.

Miwa growled, "There are more."

"More?" Both parents parroted.

Leo nodded as he sat down slowly, "More turtles."

Yoshi and Tang Shen shared a look, "My son...remember what we told you?"

Leo nodded, "There were four. The petstore owner never did tell you if we were all related, but two of us got lost."

Tang Shen nodded, "We never would have thought..."

Yoshi nodded, "Whatever happens, we need to find them, reunite the four of you."

Leo nodded, "Red and Baby Blue."

Tang Shen looked at him skeptically, "Were those their names?"

Leo shook his head, "It's what a human called them...we never got their names. But...Baby Blue LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVES DONNIE!"

Donnie almost fell out his own seat, "SHUT UP!"

Tang Shen and Yoshi laughed lightly.

Tang Shen noticed a look in her son, "Leonardo."

Leo looked at her, "Yes mom?"

"Where did you see them."

Leo looked at Miwa, April and Donnie before he replied, "The Saki Dojo."

**REVIEW! **

**Both *: This is honestly how I figured out what to call Mona Lisa before she met Raph and Mikey. I mean, c'mon, this is Mikey! He, in this case she, gives out pretty awesome names, why not give Mona her name? So, I figured, she needed a name that could be easily changed to Mona Lisa. After playing around with how both names are said, I chose Monica Elizabeth as her real name, and Mona Lisa is the name Mikey gave her. **

**ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld- I usually write these chapters out on a tablet. Meaning it gets harder for me to write longer stories. My maximum number on a normal story, like this, is 1k+. In "Let's Watch the Movies!" and "Let's Watch Frozen!" are longer because I use the dialogue in the movies, as well as feed back from myself, my guests, and the characters. Not to mention, it's just easier to make the chapters shorter and update a story faster, than make a long chapter and leave readers waiting on end for an update. I'm already doing this in a few stories, I don't want to add this to that list. **


End file.
